Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system, a cooler for that system, and associated methods.
Discussion of Art
Engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from an engine exhaust system to an engine intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR). In some examples, a group of one or more cylinders may have an exhaust manifold that is coupled to an intake passage of the engine such that the group of cylinders is dedicated, at least under some conditions, to generating exhaust gas for EGR. Such cylinders may be referred to as “donor cylinders.” In other systems, the exhaust gas may be pulled from a manifold.
Some EGR systems may include an EGR cooler to reduce a temperature of the recirculated exhaust gas before it enters the intake passage. The EGR cooler may be used to reduce exhaust gas temperature from about 1000 degrees Fahrenheit to about 200 degrees Fahrenheit. As the exhaust gases travel through the EGR cooler, heat is transferred to the heat transfer medium flowing through the cooling tubes of the EGR cooler (e.g., water or other coolant).